


Never Not

by Aquadextrous



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Tanah is mentioned, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: It was late at night, Cahaya reading a book and Daun staring blankly at the ceiling. They have a random conversation with Cahaya's prompting, the topic kisses of all things. But hey, you can never know with Daun.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy Cahaya | BoBoiBoy Light/BoBoiBoy Daun | BoBoiBoy Leaf
Kudos: 23





	Never Not

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a shower and then this random idea popped in my head

Cahaya has come to the conclusion years ago that he will never become disinterested in any of Daun's queries, no matter how strange or bizarre or out of this world it may seem. He will never not be fascinated of his little discoveries or questions, since Daun was endearing like that.

Right now they were lying in their separate beds, the moon high above the sky and giving off a certain glow that fascinated Air most of all. Cahaya knew this because he's caught that particular brother gazing at its fullness one too many times when he thought everyone was asleep. Cayaha slept late due to readings and writing formulas for future experiments. Whenever he wanted a snack or some water, he'd go downstairs and find Air perched on the window, head tilted up. Sometimes when he was still wide awake, he'd sit beside him and just talk. It was always pleasant, truth be told.

Daun was staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head and lips in a thoughtful pout.

Cahaya himself meanwhile was on his stomach, book in front of him. It was not a book about science this time, for he had taken to broadening his reading to fiction and some fantasy once in a while. It wasn't factual much but he enjoyed them nonetheless. It was adventurous, exciting, exhilarating, and heart-stopping. 

"Hey Cahaya?"

"Hm?" he hummed, not taking his eyes off the page. He flipped the page and turned to his twin when he didn't respond to his question. Daun seemed to be deep in thought, and Cahaya knew better than to interrupt his process. He would talk when he wanted to. No need for any kind of coaxing.

Daun seemed to be staring hard at the ceiling, gaze almost drilling it the longer and harder he looked. Cahaya's brows furrowed in worry. He has never seen him that serious. He closed his book and rolled to his side, propping his chin on his palm.

"What seems to be the problem, flower? You know you can tell me, right?"

Daun sighed then, relenting his intense glare on the ceiling. He turned to his side as well, that worried look still in his eyes.

"You know how Tanah kisses us sometimes?"

Oh? What an odd thing to be thinking about. But if he said that aloud it might discourage Daun from sharing what was on his mind. It seemed pretty serious. So he stayed silent.

"Yes I am aware. What about it?"

"Well." he said, scratching his cheek and sitting up, bringing his legs in a cross-legged position. "I read in the internet that kisses mean something in every place you kiss. There's a meaning when you kiss someone on the cheek, on the forehead, on the neck, and everywhere else."

What an interesting thing to note.

"And this bothers you because?" he asked gently, tracing a finger along the cover of the book. He couldn't wait to hear his twin's findings. It was always a thought-provoking session when he conversed with Daun, especially in late nights like this.

"Tanah kisses us on the forehead. That kind of kiss can be comforting, or could be a sign of affection. That means Tanah loves us, right?"

"Right," Cahaya answered swiftly. He was confident of that fact, through and through. "He's proven that to us everyday. We have no reason to doubt him."

Daun giggled then, Cahaya shooting him a confused look.

"You seem to reciprocate that love too, Cahaya. You think of Tanah in such a high regard."

Cahaya averted his gaze then, feeling his ears heat up with a blush. Daun wasn't wrong after all. He regarded the earth elemental with much respect.

"Oh and remember when we were stuck in space for so so long and when we landed Gopal kissed the ground a lot of times?"

That elicited a chuckle from him, knowing exactly what Daun was talking about. They had a rough mission and everyone was dying to go home to earth. Unfortunately, their ship collided with a huge space rock and the controls were unresponsive, taking a critical hit. Cahaya took a long time to repair them, all of them bored out of their minds and wanting to go home. Gopal made it worse for himself by running around crying hysterically for his mother's cooking, Ying hitting the back of his head to knock him out.

"Or what about when Fang kissed his Red Carrot Donut before he ate it?"

Hah! That popularity freak would break his cool façade for that delicious treat. It was no wonder he kissed it before he gobbled it up. He liked - no, loved - it very much. He shared that affinity with Kaizo, who liked Red Carrot Soup.

"What about Ying's mom kissing her?" Daun then said, finger on his chin. "That must mean she loves her daughter very much, right?"

"Oh definitely. But enough about examples, Daun. I get your point. What's the problem?" he asked, wanting to ease his brother's mind on whatever uncertainty was running around his mind. Daun might not get any sleep at this rate and Tanah or Petir will scold him on not taking care of his own twin. Please, as if Api and Air looked after each other every hour of every day. Not the main point but still.

Daun laughed then, waving his arms as Cahaya stared at him in utter confusion. Now what was so funny?

When Daun had gathered enough composure he said, "Nothing, really. It was just nagging at my mind. I needed someone to tell but you seemed so busy."

The shock melted into a soft smile, Cahaya standing from his bed with a grunt and crossing the room to get to Daun's side of the room. He sat beside him, enveloping him in a gentle hug, Daun's own arms wrapping around his torso in a tight embrace.

"No matter how busy I get, I will always have time for you. Whenever you need me, flower." He disentangled an inch, smiling assuredly at him. "What are brothers for?"

Daun beamed at him then, Cahaya patting his cheek in affection.

"Oh and have you heard about Petir kissing us sometimes whenever he thinks we're unaware? He's such a reserved person but he never fails to show us he cares," he said, giggling softly after.

"He does?" Cahaya's brow raised in question, retracting to tap his chin in thought. He never thought of the lightning elemental to be affectionate. But he guessed it was possible. Petir was a reserved person by nature. "I'll keep that in mind then."

"Api likes to kiss a bag of chips before he eats it."

"So it' s similar to Fang's, isn't it?"

Daun nodded enthusiastically.

Then his face turned serious, eyes earnestly looking at Cahaya.

"But tell me the truth Cahaya," he said in an even tone, Cahaya's worry spiking up again, "whose kisses are the best?"

Ah that was an easy one, thankfully.

"Yours of course."

Daun laughed again, throwing his arms around Cahaya in another bone-crushing hug. Cahaya had no choice but to return it with fervor, smiling till his cheeks hurt.

"But be honest who's second?"

"Definitely Tanah. He just hits differently."

Fortunately Daun agreed with that, nodding sagely.

"He's my second favorite too. His kisses just make me warm and protected."

Cahaya looked to the window, seeing the moon still high above.

He turned to the leaf elemental, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner.

"We really should go to sleep, though. Tanah might scold us both if he finds us still awake."

Daun nodded again, kicking Cahaya gently off the bed as he settled under the covers.

"As my favorite would you do me the honors of kissing me?" Daun said, smiling brightly that Cahaya couldn't find it in himself to disagree. Who could resist him anyway?

He sighed with a smile, bending down to caress his forehead and peck him. "There. You've had your kiss now go to sleep."

"Yes sir! Night, Cahaya!"

He went back to his own bed, laying the book down on the table and settling on his own bed, trying to get comfortable.

"G'night Daun."

And with that, the night was silent once more.


End file.
